An Ordinary Day
by fuwacchi
Summary: Bored from the calm peace of Tokyo, policeman Aomine Daiki decides to ditch work in favour of visiting his lover at Teikou Kindergarten.


**Title:** An Ordinary Day  
**Words:** 1,489  
**Notes:** For Ika, who wanted Police!Aomine/Teacher!Kuroko

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Kuroko no Basuke_ and its characters.

-x-

Aomine yawned lazily, not even bothering to bring up a hand to cover his mouth. People around him looked at him in disapproval, but he didn't give a rat's ass about them.

Work had been boring. _Boring_, he repeated for emphasis. He helped elderly women cross the road, assigned drivers tickets for speeding in a school zone and, overall, generally just good community service. But that wasn't enough for Aomine. He needed something that'd pump up his adrenaline, thrill him, _excite_ him. Something like a shooting. It wasn't that he wanted someone to die, but he just needed something that wasn't…well, boring.

Kuroko had always reprimanded him for that. "Your entertainment isn't worth a life or casualty, Aomine-kun." While he had a point there, Aomine couldn't exactly change how he felt though.

Speaking of the other male, Aomine suddenly had an urge to see him. He wanted to feel that soft tuft of powder blue locks under his fingers, stare into those beautiful sky blue eyes and lose himself in them. Wanted to kiss those plush pink lips senseless until it was wet, bruised and red.

_Fuck it._ Work was nothing but calm anyway. He'd leave any tedious tasks to his co-workers. Seeing Kuroko was much more important.

Strolling to the kindergarten a few blocks away, Aomine tried to predict the teacher's reaction at his sudden appearance. No doubt the other would be angry at him for ditching work again, but he'd be happy nonetheless. Probably. Aomine couldn't be certain as Kuroko was very strict about certain matters.

When he reached the gates of Teikou Kindergarten, Aomine hesitated for a moment. While he wanted to see his lover, was it worth making the other angry? Kuroko would probably forgive him once or twice for skipping work, but this would've been the third time. They said that the third's time the charm, after all. Aomine knew Kuroko was against any injustice and thus he was also happy Aomine worked in upholding said justice.

Turning around to the direction he came from, he only managed to take one step before a childish but cheerful voice rung out.

"Aominecchi!" A nest of blond hair in the distance was the first thing Aomine saw. When the figure approached, he was once again taken aback by how beautiful the child was. Topaz eyes shone with delight at his presence and with fair hands, he grasped onto one of Aomine's own tanned ones. "Did you come to visit Kurokocchi?"

Aomine had never understood the reason behind the '-chi' tacked on at the end of their names, but he let it go. Kuroko had ignored it in favour of making the child happy after all, so he had done the same.

"Hey Kise." He managed a grin back at the child, his free hand coming up to ruffle those smooth blond locks. "Yeah," he answered, remembering the child's question. "What about you? Why are you out here?"

If anything, Kise's smile just stretched further. Aomine was lost to how this child could always be so…bubbly.

"It's break time!" And with all his might, he pulled Aomine towards the direction he came from. "C'mon! I'll take you to Kurokocchi!"

Although slightly hesitant, mainly due to his thoughts about how Kuroko would take his visit, he trudged behind the blond. Rounding the corner of the building, he was met with a small playground and numerous children. He couldn't find Kuroko.

Kise didn't seem to have any trouble in doing so though.

"Kurokocchi!" He shouted out, a broad smile plastered on his lips as he approached…wherever the heck Kuroko was.

It was then Aomine saw Kuroko. The teacher was crouched down, talking to a child with spiky fiery red hair and double eyebrows of the same colour. Both heads turned towards them at Kise's voice. The red head's crimson eyes blazed with annoyance at the sight of Aomine, but the policeman decided to ignore it in favour of paying more attention to his lover.

Kuroko turned his head back at his name, searching for Kise. It wasn't all that difficult when he was the only child with such a bright hair colour. His eyes widened in surprise, however, at the sight of a certain male attached to Kise. Standing up, he approached the pair, the red haired boy following him from behind.

"Aomine-kun," he started. "Why are you here?"

Aomine had a feeling the teacher already knew the reason. It didn't stop him from lying through his teeth though. "Oh, well," he began, "I was around the corner so I decided to drop by."

The red head chose that time to speak up. "Stop lying, _Ahomine_. You skipped work again, didn't you." It wasn't even a question, just a statement.

Irked, because he didn't need to hear it from that child of all people, Aomine bit back. "It's none of your business, _Bakagami_."

When his insult roused the red head, his teeth clenched tight together and a growl emitting from his throat, Aomine allowed himself a haughty smirk.

"It's 'Kagami', you ass hole!"

"Right back at ya. It's 'Aomine', brat."

By this time, Kise had dettached himself from the policeman in favour of clinging onto his teacher. A smile was still plastered on his lips. Looking up at Kuroko, Kise said, "Aominecchi and Kagamicchi get along so well, don't they?"

Kuroko stared at Kise for a moment before patting his head. "Yeah, they do."

Both Aomine and Kagami sputtered at that. "What?!" Then nothing but excuses flew out of their mouths in an attempt to explain that they did not get along and never would. It didn't help that only insults were thrown out with the excuses, and thus continued their verbal fight.

Sighing, Kuroko finally stepped in.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun." That stopped the argument. The two turned towards him, waiting for his next words with bated breaths. "You're disturbing the other kids." Looking around them, indeed, the other children were looking at them with a mix of annoyance and interest. One of the children looked like they were about to cry.

Coughing awkwardly, the two shared a look of mutual retreat (but don't-think-I've-lost) before purposely turning their heads away from each other. How immature, Kuroko thought.

"Kagami-kun, you shouldn't call people names, especially your elders. It's very rude." The red head actually looked ashamed at that, begrudgingly muttering an apology.

"Yeah, that's right!" That, of course, came from Aomine.

Tearing his gaze away from the red haired child, Kuroko stared deep into Aomine's core. It was electrifying.

"Aomine-kun isn't any better." The policemen shrinked back at that. "Being provoked by a child and arguing back. How immature."

Aomine hated to admit it, but Kuroko was right. Tsking under his breath, he chose to look at anything but Kuroko, Kagami and Kise. Instead, he stared past the playground and glared at the trees in the distance.

Kuroko wasn't done though.

"And you know better than to skip work."

Grimacing, Aomine lowered his gaze. Kuroko always had a knack for making him feel—dare he say it?—guilty.

Annoyed, because he only wanted to see his lover, Aomine begun stalking back in the direction of the institution's entrance.

"Tsk. I get it," he drawled. "I'm going, I'm going."

"Eh?" Kise's voice hitched. "You're going back already, Aominecchi?" He seemed disappointed. While the blond was very attached to Kuroko, Aomine never understood why the child also felt that way towards him.

Ruffling the child's hair, he promised, "I'll come back another time." That seemed to lift up the blond's spirits and he was back to beaming. "Well, see ya." And he was back to walking away.

He was stopped for a second time, though. This time by none other than Kuroko.

"Please wait." Turning to face his lover, Aomine stuffed his hands into his pockets and merely raised an eyebrow. His midnight blue eyes reflected annoyance—because_ Tetsu was the one who told me to go away_—but softened with each passing second of merely gazing at the other.

Kuroko approached the tanned male, stopping a feet away from him. Reaching up, he fixed Aomine's sloppily done tie. When he was done, he stepped back, admiring his work. Satisfied, he nodded in approval.

Aomine thought the other was done and was about to begin his streak out again, but Kuroko surprised him when he reached a pale hand behind his neck, pulling Aomine down. Soft plush lips made contact with his own dry chapped ones before pulling away.

"Please do your best," was all Kuroko said. Aomine was left in awe. Kise laughed at Aomine's dumbstruck expression, and Kagami was stoned from shock.

When he finally regained his senses, Aomine only managed a raspy 'yeah' before leaving, still kind of stunned from his lover's action.

A dreamy smile graced Aomine's lips for the rest of the day, much to his co-workers' disgust and shock.

All in all, it was a good day.


End file.
